Gravity
by Kimi Taije
Summary: When Edward left, Bella never imagined that she would find a love even more strong and true than his. But then again she hadn't met Paul before that day on the beach. Paul/Bella Imprint Story.


A/N: So here is a story that I had to write since I couldn't find anything that lived up to my hopes. In this story, Bella will not be with Edward. She's totally going to be with Paul. I've seen plenty of stories where Paul imprints on Bella after she slaps him. But my question is...what if that happened at a different time? Namely before Jake phases. I have another story with Sam x Bella and he imprints on her after the whole woods fiasco. But I still want to explore what would happen if Bella becomes part of Sam's 'gang' in Jake's eyes. That's my new obsession and one I can't satiate because it seems like no one has done this one. So enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. This is a sandbox and this is my castle.

* * *

Chapter One: Wake Me Up When It's All Over

* * *

Bella stood in shock as she stared at her father sitting at the kitchen table. He was just staring at his coffee cup, looking defeated. Bella had only seen him appear so broken once or twice in the past, and it had been because of Renee. As Bella stared at him, she felt horror. She had turned into her mother in almost every sense of the name. She just hasn't physically abandoned her father. But hadn't she done so emotionally? Spiritually? Mentally? Edward Cullen had taken over her life completely and left no room for a loving father or friends that weren't the Cullen family. Bella had been so deep that she hadn't seen what her actions were doing to those who were meant to matter more.

She then felt a fury consume her body. She could have been angry at Edward or the Cullens, but she wasn't. Not really and not deep down. No. She was angry with herself. How could she let Edward and the Cullens take over her life so completely? Now that she honestly thinks about her relationship with Edward...it was too much like Ann and Conner from Love Gone Wrong. The only difference was, Edward wasn't physically abusive. Now that the shades have been lifted from her eyes she could see all he did to break her down. She had become a shell of who she was, and she wasn't talking about how she's been acting since he left her.

Before she came to Forks, Bella was independent and even outspoken when the situation called for it. She didn't let anyone dictate who she was or who she spoke with. But once she moved here and allowed Edward into her life, he took over. It was in that moment that she was glad Edward had left. She knew now that if he had stayed...she would have never gotten out of her selfishness that he had helped create. She looked back at her father and hardened her skin. She needed to change and move past this. Edward may have loved the idea of her...but you don't change or control those you love. She moved to her father and took the empty coffee cup from his hands and refilled it. She set it before him and he looked up at her in shock.

She gave him a small smile. "Morning Dad...look...I'm sorry for how I acted. Not just after...Edward left, but before when he first started dating me. I...I just realized how wrong our relationship was."

Charlie seemed to lose some of the wrinkles and fine lines off of his face as he smiled, excitement in his eyes. "Oh thank god. I was so worried I'd need to send you back to your mother! You're really feeling better? For sure? I mean...he seemed to mean an awful lot to you. Even if I didn't really like him."

Bella grimaced. "I should have listened to you more closely when you showed you didn't like him. You have a good intuition, Dad and I'm sorry."

Charlie nodded, the worry completely leaving his body. "Good. Does this mean you'll go out again? Maybe hang out with friends? Why not go see Jacob?"

Bella smiled. It was small and seemed to stretch the muscles in her face but she made the effort. "I should...hey dad? I don't remember much from when I was in the woods...but who found me? I know I was lost. I couldn't find my way out. Was it you?"

Charlie shook his head. "No, Bells. Sam Uley found you. He and the boys from the rez went into the woods to find you."

Bella relaxed and smiled again. It was getting easier. "Okay...I think I should thank him. Do you know where I can find him?"

Charlie frowned, thinking. "Not too much. I know the boys go to First Beach and Second Beach often...Billy has mentioned it. If anyone will know where they are, its him."

Bella stood from the table then, and moved to the pantry. "Alright...I think I'll bake him something as a thank you. Do something that I used to do and love. I can't just go empty handed."

Charlie stood as well and grinned. "Good idea Bells! I'm sure he will love it. But be warned...I've heard those boys can eat a lot."

Bella chuckled. "Okay dad...I'll keep that in mind."

Then Charlie awkwardly kissed the top of her head before leaving as Bella began to gather the ingredients for apple pie. Within the next two hours she had two pies baked wrapped, ready for transport, along with some paper plates and plastic forks. She had one for Billy and one for Sam and the other boys who had braved the forest at night to find her. She locked up the house before climbing into her truck and heading to La Push. She would stop at Billy's first, say hi to Jake, drop off the first pie, and then find out where Sam and his friends were so she could properly thank them. She pulled up to the small red house and slid from the tuck, slamming the door. She had only one pie in her hands and moved for the door. She barely got a knock on the wood before the door was ripped open.

"Bells!" Jacob cried happily, moving to hug her.

"No hugs!" Bella gasped, taking a careful step back, "You'll squish the pie I made for you and Billy."

Jake's eyes brightened. "You baked a pie? Come in! Dad's in the kitchen having coffee."

Bella stepped inside and followed Jake to the kitchen. She smiled shyly when she saw Billy.

"Hi Billy...I made a pie for you guys since I was already baking one," she said softly.

Billy smiled at Bella fondly. "That's nice of you, Bella. Welcome. How have you been? I know Charlie has been worried about you."

Bella bit her lip. "I'm doing better. I just...finally realized that I lost myself and let him control me. I'm getting past that now."

Billy nodded in approval. "Good. Here…"

He moved the coffee pot and Bella set the pie down. "Hey Billy? Do you know where I can find Sam Uley? Dad said he's the one that found me...him and the other guys that were helping him. I just...I baked them a pie too. As a thank you."

Jake frowned. "Bells...you don't want to go to them. They are up to no good!"

"Jake that's enough," Billy said sternly, "I've told you time and again that Sam and the others do a lot of good for this tribe. But yes, Bella. Last I heard they were on the beach today. Second Beach...I give you my permission to go there. If Sam or the others have any issue with it, have them contact me."

Bella relaxed at his words, knowing that Second Beach was only for natives. "Thank you Billy...I should get going so I can get it to them while it's hot."

Billy nodded and smiled, silently wondering if she'd end up imprinted on with Jake. Jake was starting to grow more and Billy knew, even if the Cullens were gone, that there was still a vampire set the pie down and then started to slip away. Jake looked like he was going to stop her, but Billy stopped him. If Bella can learn to at least trust Sam and the boys, she'd be better off.

Soon Bella was back in her truck and driving to the parking area near first beach. She couldn't park near Second...since it's accessible only by walking. She had been there a few times with Jake and Billy, but hadn't been on her own. She grabbed the pie and moved for the path, heading further down the coast line. She watched her steps carefully, not wanting to fall and ruin the pie she had brought. She was silently glad she had the forethought of grabbing some utensils and plates as well on her way out of her she neared the beach, she heard laughter and howls of amusement. She bit her lip, suddenly nervous. What if they did give her issues? Then she straightened her shoulders. She was the Bella she was before. She would stand her ground and do what she could to make them realize she wasn't here to cause problems.

As she finally came into view of the beach, she took in the group. She saw three boys whom she was sure were Sam and his two friends and then she noticed two girls there as well. The girls were sitting on a blanket as the boys played in the water. Bella made a choice to approach the girls. As she neared them, one of them looked up. Bella was momentarily taken aback when she saw the scars on the side of her face but didn't linger on it, instead giving her a nervous yet kind smile.

"Um..hello. I'm Bella. Bella Swan. Billy said Sam and his friends would be here?" she said, a bit nervous speaking to the beautiful girl.

The girl smiled gently, kindness showing in her eyes. "Welcome Bella. Yeah...he's with Paul and Jared in the water playing."

Bella nodded, glancing at the other girl and smiling. "I uh...my dad told me Sam was the one to find me? I just...I wanted to thank him. I baked a pie for him and the others. I think he may have saved my life."

She smiled brightly. "Oh yes! I'm Emily by the way. Sam's fiance. This is Kim, Jared's girlfriend."

Bella bit her lip. "Nice to meet you both."

"Em?"

Emily looked past Bella to see Sam walking up, the other two trailing after him. She smiled, pure happiness in her eyes. When Bella heard Emily speak Sam's name, it was as if she was seeing him for the first time. Bella couldn't help but think that Edward never said her own name like that. Another sign that he never loved her.

"Sam," Emily said as she stood, "You remember Bella? You found her in the woods? Billy sent her. She said she made you boys something as a thank you."

Sam moved to Emily and immediately kissed her scars before covering her mouth with his own. He smiled as he looked at Bella. She was momentarily surprised at how tall and buff he was. He was handsome as well, but Bella didn't feel anything other than gratitude.

"Hi...um...thanks?" she said, offering him the pie.

Sam chuckled but accepted it. "Thanks...although thanks really weren't necessary. Really. I'm just glad you seem to be doing better."

One of the other boys shifted closer. Sam almost sighed in annoyance, knowing what was coming.

"I'm glad I'm doing better too. It took something hitting me for me to realize that...what relationship I had before wasn't healthy."

Jared moved to Kim, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her farther from Paul. Sam had shifted, pushing Emily a bit to the side, placing himself between Paul and Emily.

"It really was no problem, Bella. And thank you for the pie. It was thoughtful," he said, "But I think you should head back. Its going to be getting dark soon."

"Yeah, run along. You're not welcome here," the last guy said, his hackles up, "Unless you want to hurt the chief some more? I mean its obvious you don't actually care about your dad since you spread your legs for a blood-"

Sam moved suddenly but he wasn't fast enough against an angry teenage girl. Bella launched herself at the boy and slapped him hard across the face.

"Show some respect!" she snapped, "Not just for me...I may have made bad decisions in the past but I am still a woman and should still be shown at least some common courtesy! And don't speak about my dad like that!"

"Oh shit...here we go," Jared gasped, pulling Kim further away.

In that moment he began to shake in anger. Sam's eyes widened in alarm. But as he moved to grab Paul and pull him away, Bella's eyes finally met his. Then just like that the ground shifted beneath Paul's feet, jarring his entire existence. And nothing else mattered. Not the pack, not the tribe, not his own mother. Just the small, angry girl before him. And the slap, which was now a distant memory, only served to attract him more. He liked how she stood her ground and grounded him. He liked how she wasn't scared of him or too shy to put him in his place. Sam looked between them and realized what happened. His lips twitched and he put an arm around Paul's shoulders.

"Em? Why not take Bella and Kim to the house?" he said, "I'll take Paul to blow off some steam before he apologizes to Bella since I know he will want to."

Bella almost turned him down, about to say she really needed to get home, but Emily had gently looped her arm with hers and began to lead her to a worn trail in the woods. "Just have dinner with us, Bella. I insist."

Emily had seen the look on Paul's face and knew. Kim grinned, glad that there was another wolf girl.

* * *

A/N: Review please. Updates may come slow. I work full time and I'm in college for my second degree.


End file.
